The Gary and Petey Memoirs II
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. Panty Raid. Gary, Petey, and Jimmy decide to raid the girls' dorm for underwear. Petey, however, doesn't know the price he'll have to pay for picking out a pretty purple thong. GaryxPetey slash. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is part of the oneshots that I'm doing for Gary and Petey. It doesn't follow the last one I did. These are just drabbles, so I won't be adding anything more to them. In this one, Gary, Petey, and Jimmy go to the girls' dorm to raid their rooms for underwear. But Petey ends up getting more than he bargained for. Hope you like. **

* * *

**Panty Raid**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Petey mumbled. The night air engulfed him and though it was early spring, the air was still cold and thin.

"Don't be a wimp," Gary said, walking alongside him while Jimmy strolled several feet in front of them.

"Do you guys want to get caught by the prefects?" Jimmy suddenly asked, whirling his head around.

"Not particularly, but I'm thinking of letting femme-boy here get caught."

"Gary, I said I'd do it," Petey started. "You don't have to be a-"

"Shh." Jimmy put a finger to his lip, silencing the two boys behind him, before ducking behind a low wall.

Gary and Petey followed suit, the three of them hiding behind the same wall as a prefect came around with his flashlight. As soon as he saw that the area was clear, he yawned, mumbled something about turning in for the night, then left.

"Guess that means we're safe for the rest of the night," Gary said, his voice deep and low.

"Maybe," Jimmy said. "Come on."

All of them stood up and continued walking, coming close to their destination, the girls' dorm. When they made it to the building, they walked to the side, where they could climb up into the window at the top, which led to the attic.

Petey gulped as Gary and Jimmy looked up at the window. It looked a bit high up, but besides the height, Petey really didn't want to risk getting in trouble in the girls' dorm at 11:00 pm at night.

"Go ahead, Petey," Gary said, shoving him. "Smallest first."

Petey rolled his eyes and looked away. "How do I know you guys aren't just fibbing? As soon as I get up there you could take off running."

"We wouldn't do that to you, Pete," Jimmy said, his voice agitated.

"Jimmy-boy's right, Petey," Gary started. "But now that you've given me the idea I'm considering it. Now get your ass up there before I change my mind!"

"Okay, okay," Petey said, sighing. He placed his hands on the lattice that extended all the way to the window above, covered in vines and dirt, and climbed slowly up.

Gary followed behind him, and then Jimmy. When Petey got to the top he slowed down. Heights made him nervous.

"Hurry up, femme-boy, or we're going to get caught," Gary snapped from below.

Petey gulped before placing one of his hands on the sill of the window above. He sighed in relief when he made it to the top and pushed the window open easily. He made his way inside and waited for Gary and Jimmy to climb through.

When all three of them were in the attic, they made their way to the stairs that came out into a side room below. There was a door that was closed, so Gary cracked it open to find the hallway of the second floor.

"It looks clear," Gary said. "I think they're all downstairs." He opened the door slowly before heading down the hall and into one of the rooms. Finding it empty, he turned toward Jimmy and Petey before going inside. "Hopkins, why don't you try that one across the hall."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes but he did as Gary said and made his way into the other room.

Gary, however, when seeing Petey turn to go with Jimmy, grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me, femme-boy," he said.

"Why?" Petey asked.

"Because I said so, now get in there." Gary shoved Petey inside the room, which happened to be very clean and bright.

"Why don't we have a second floor?" Petey asked.

"Because this school sucks, now come _on_."

Petey was dragged over to a dresser and watched as Gary began searching the drawers for underwear. He looked around, feeling weird for being in one of the girls' rooms.

When Gary had found what he was looking for he laughed softly. "Nice," he said. "We must have hit Mandy's or something because these are really small."

"Gary, I don't feel right taking girls..underwear," Petey mumbled.

"_Frilly_ underwear, Petey, frilly." Gary held up a small pair of panties that had lace and frills around the edges. "Look, it's even your favorite color, pink." He wiggled them around in his hand.

Petey rolled his eyes and grabbed them, his face red. "Let's just get out of here," he said.

"_You_ have to get one, too," Gary said strictly. "Otherwise I'm leaving you here."

"I did. These."

"No, those are mine," Gary said, snatching them out of his hand. "Now pick one."

Petey burrowed his brows and sighed. Then he looked inside the drawer and randomly picked a pair up. To his dismay, it was a purple thong. He started to put it back for another one but Gary stopped him with his hand.

"No, Petey, I like those," Gary said.

Petey narrowed his eyes at him but before he could ask him any questions Jimmy suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Someone's coming up the stairs," he said, his voice rushed.

Gary closed the drawer and he and Petey bolted out the door. The boys ran to the attic, closed the door, and escaped back out the window.

* * *

It was quiet when they stumbled into the boys' dorm. Petey had lagged behind as Gary and Jimmy ran fast to the dorm. And now he was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath with his hands on his knees.

Gary looked over at him and smiled amusingly. "You alright there, femme-boy?"

"I think I need my inhaler," Petey replied, making his way swiftly to he and Gary's room.

Gary laughed softly as he followed behind him.

"Later," Jimmy said, before making his way to his own room.

"Don't have too much fun with those panties, Hopkins," Gary called after him.

Jimmy shook his head before closing his door.

When Gary came through the door of their room, he smiled crookedly as he saw Petey sitting on his bed, his inhaler in his mouth. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of the smaller boy.

Petey looked up, removing the inhaler from his lips. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Gary replied. "Just thinking about what we could do with these." He unclenched his hand to reveal the pink pair of girl's underwear in his palm.

"Nothing, I guess," Petey said.

"You know, Pete, I got to thinking about you earlier when we were in the girls' dorm."

"What do you mean?"

Gary sighed and sat down beside him on the bed. He put an arm around the smaller boy, which made him jump slightly. "You seemed so.." Gary paused, searching for the word. "Unenthusiastic; so disgusted. As if even looking at female panties made you queasy."

Petey's face turned red. "No it doesn't," he snapped in defense. "I was just embarrassed, period. I've never taken a girl's.." he hesitated.

"Virginity?"

Petey's eyes widened and his face turned a deeper shade of red. He pushed Gary's arm off him and stood up.

Gary laughed but remained sitting on the bed, highly amused. "Oh come on, Pete, that one was there. And you set yourself up for it."

"Okay, so I'm a wimp. What's new?"

Gary suddenly stood up and thought a moment. Then he smiled broadly as a thought came to him. "How about this?" he said. "If you do something for me, I won't mess around with you or make fun of for the rest of the year."

Petey raised his brows and turned around slowly. "Like what?" he asked.

"Do you agree?" Gary asked.

"Only if you tell me first."

"No," Gary replied. "You have to agree to do it, then I'll tell you. Otherwise, I'll continue to bully you."

Petey sighed and thought for a moment. _What could Gary honestly make me do that is so bad?_ A billion answers flooded to his mind. _Anything_, he told himself. But, for some reason that he would soon regret, Petey agreed.

"Okay," he said. "I-I agree."

Gary smiled broadly before taking a step toward Petey. "Give me the underwear," he said.

Petey handed the purple thong over to him and looked at him in suspicion.

"Now," Gary began, holding both the purple and pink panties in his hands. "Which one do you want to try on?"

Petey suddenly froze. His eyes widened in shock and the blood filled his face. "W-what?" he stammered.

"You're going to try one of these on. Which one do you like most?"

Petey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Gary serious? His mouth opened and reopened like a fish, but when he tried to talk nothing came out.

"That's what I thought," Gary said, sighing. "Since you can't decide I will. Here." He shoved the purple thong into Petey's chest and moved in close to him. "You didn't think I was imagining these on one of those girls, did you?" His voice was smooth but eerie. Then he chuckled deeply.

Petey gulped but took the thong in his hands.

"Hurry up," Gary said, shoving him before making his way to his bed, where he laid down, his hands behind his head, watching Petey.

Petey turned and made his way toward the bathroom, but he was immediately stopped.

"No," Gary demanded. "Right here."

Petey gulped again, the heat now flashing throughout his whole body. He didn't know what to do. Gary's demanding voice meant that if he didn't get what he wanted, then he would make things worse. Hesitantly, his back turned to Gary, Petey pulled his shirt off first, then he slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, revealing his boxers.

Gary was enjoying it so far and clenched his fists in his sheets at the hard on that Petey was giving him. When he saw Petey remove his boxers, an odd feeling twisted in his groin. He involuntarily bucked his hips slightly; Petey's ass was _hot_, hotter than he expected it to be. When the thong went on, Gary almost lost it.

"Turn around," Gary demanded.

Petey turned slowly, avoiding Gary's eyes.

The bulge in the thong only aroused Gary more. Petey was small, so the thong was a bit loose on him. It only showed that Petey was by far the smallest teenager in all of Bullworth Academy.

"Turn all the way around," Gary said.

Petey rolled his eyes before turning around in a circle. He lifted his arms up, then slapped them by his sides unenthusiastically. But when he turned back to face Gary, his heart leapt into his throat as he saw that the older, taller boy had also removed his shirt His face went red but for some reason he felt blood filling his lower regions too.

"Maybe we should try something," Gary said, standing from his bed.

"Like-like w-what?" Petey stuttered, taking a step back.

Gary smiled crookedly as he slowly made his way toward Petey. "You know, things that curious boys usually do when they're alone." He took a step toward Petey.

For every step that Gary took forward, Petey moved backward, confused, excited, and full of different emotions all at once.

"And so worked up," Gary continued.

"Are we-"

Gary raised his brows in curiosity as he continued walking forward.

"W-worked up?" Petey finished.

Gary's smile deepened. "I think we are, Petey," he replied. "I truly think we are."

When Petey's back hit the wall behind him, Gary slapped his hands beside him, trapping him against the wall. He tried to look away but when he caught site of Gary's brown eyes, he couldn't control himself. Then, as he gazed into pools of chocolate, he suddenly gasped and pressed his hands firmly to the wall.

Gary had grabbed his growing erection with his hand and was now leaning forward into his face. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"I-I," Petey stuttered, his voice cracking.

"A yes or no, please," Gary said, his voice hard.

"N-no," Petey got out, closing his eyes tightly as Gary stroked him.

"Good," Gary smiled. "Because I wasn't going to."

With his back pressed firmly to the wall and with his arousal in Gary's hand, Petey quickly forgot about the purple thong, and about the panty raid earlier; he even forgot about being Bullworth's biggest wimp. And when the older boy pressed his lips on his, he suddenly forgot everything else. Somehow - for some reason - Gary Smith, the school's psycho, was giving him a good time and he wasn't complaining.


End file.
